Daddy's Little Mare
by Pizzema1334
Summary: Clopfic, Rainbow gets raped by her father.


Rainbow slowly opened her front door, silently shushing it as it creaked loudly. It was the fifth time she'd been late home just in that month. Her father normally lectured her, and sent her off to bed, but the last time she'd been grounded a full week, and she knew she'd be in for quite a lecture, and probably a punishment on top of that. It wasn't unusually for her to lose track of time when she was practicing flying, and no matter how many threats her father spewed her habits never perished.  
Walking into the house, she slowly tip-toed past her sleeping father, who lied drunken on the couch. He may have even been drunk enough to have lost memories of that night, which Rainbow took into consideration and relaxed her nerves. She disregarded her drunk dad, who laid in his own filth and cans of apple cider. She looked at the wall clock on the other side of the room, instead.  
"10:30…? If Dad knew he'd kill me…." She sighed and smiled, flying up to her room.  
Her bed was small, but comfy. She plopped onto it and relaxed.  
"The way it looks, Dad'll never find out…"  
The cyan pegasus nuzzled under her blanket and got comfy. Her eyelids fell heavy over her large, magenta eyes. She was slipping into sleep, with a loud thud awoke her fully, making her spring up in shock. It was her father. He had opened the door angrily, slamming it against the wall. He looked pissed, and Rainbow became overtaken with fear. She sweat, and started to tremble a bit. Her father was normally, reasonable, but when he was drunk, he was a completely different pony.  
"H-hey dad…." She tossed him a smile, trying hard to enlighten the mood.  
He started walking to her, stumbling over his own hooves. She looked nervously, knowing he was beyond buzzed.  
"D-dad!" She rushed over and held him upward and regained his balance. "You're drunk, you should really lie down…" She smiled and gently tried to lead him out the room.  
"No! No! You-you're-you're in trouble!" He struggled to spit out words.  
Rainbow acted her best to act shocked. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"  
Her dad hiccupped, and stumbled onto his stomach, still yelling a bit. "You know what you did! You and you with your… home… curfew…" He tried hard to get his point through, and Rainbow clearly understood. Another lie came out of her mouth.  
"What do you mean? I came home on time! You were just sleeping, and didn't see me."  
"No lie! You had your chance… I started drinking at… at… the time after 9! You were home at 9… home… nine…"  
"I was home by nine, I came in through the window in my room!" she started sweating, knowing her own lies were unbelievable.  
"Ugh! You and your windows! You-you never… you never… you never listen!"  
"Huh?" Rainbow seemed a bit confused. "Ugh! Whatever! Dad, you're drunk! You should really get back to sleep before you do something you'll regret!"  
He shook his head, and got up on all fours once more. "Shut up! I'm gonna… I'm gonna… I'm gonna do the thing with the thing…."  
"What are you talking about?" Her nervousness escalated, now being informed he had some kind of intentions.  
"Punishment! You were coming late… you're late… !"  
"I-I wasn't late!" Her ears flopped back, knowing she couldn't get away with it this time around.  
"Don't lie to me! I-I know… I heard you in come…. !" He stumbled up and slapped Rainbow across her muzzle with his hoof.  
Rainbow started to tear up a bit after wincing from the smack. "H-how are you going to punish me, then…?"  
Her father's lips curled into an awkward smile. "Don't worry…don't worry… this'll be okay…"  
Rainbow backed away a bit frightened. "D-dad…? Are you alright…? "  
The drunk stallion approached his daughter, tripping over his own hooves and using his wings to maintain balance. "I'm just gonna do the thing… with the thing…. And the… "  
His sentences continuously trailed off as he pushed thy rainbow-maned mare onto the ground aggressively and held her down with his hooves and body weight. "You're gonna your take….."  
Rainbow hit the cloud layer beneath her, not hurt, but worried now, from the potential fate. He wouldn't've pushed her onto her back if he planned on beating her, and he wouldn't have pushed at all if she were grounded.  
"Dad? What are you doing…?"  
Her father's new smile gave off an aurora of mischievousness. He spread opened her hind legs and held them down with his own. Rainbow gasped, now knowing completely what was happening.  
"Wh-what are you doing?"  
Her father didn't answer, but started to awkwardly preen at her marehood with his hardening cock. His wings had sprung into a massive wingbonder as he smiled at her. This is the moment Rainbow began to struggle.  
"No! No! Get off me! Please!"  
Her hips twisted in rebellion and her arms tried hard to come off the ground.  
"Hey! Hey! Stop!" Her father hit her flank hard with his hoof.  
"P-please Dad… you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing! Please stop!"  
Rainbow's dad did nothing but smirk and spit in his daughters face, the clear goop landing below her right eye.  
"Ew!" She turned her head, trying hard to get the thick spit off.  
Rainbow's father grew harder, and plunged his hard cock into his daughter's virgin marehood. She let out a cry, and the struggling and begging grew.  
"No! Stop! Dad! Please! Please stop! I-I swear, it'll never happen again!" Tears fell down Rainbow's face as her hips violently twisted, trying hard to get her father out.  
Her father ignored her pleading and hit her flank hard with his hoof once more. "Stop struggling!"  
Tears streamed down Rainbow's face hard, and her hips gave in, encouraged by fear. "Please stop… I'll do anything…"  
"Come on, Sweety, what could be more valuable than your sweet virgin body?"  
Rainbow started choking on her own tears, giving up on pleading and allowing her body to give in. She felt a knot in her stomach that urged her to puke up from the disgust her father had put her in. She was still quite afraid, but now accepted her punishment as it went on.  
Rainbow's dad thrusted in deeper , breaking her hymen and letting out a strong moan. Rainbow's legs started trembling as her father increased the pace. Rainbow had given up on begging and struggling, and decided to try her luck with reasoning.  
"D-dad… isn't there any other punishment I can take? Anything at all?"  
Her dad continued and looked down at her with a half smirk. "I've always hated punishing you, Dashie, but I think I've finally found something I enjoyed…."  
Rainbow cried harder. "So you enjoy destroying me like this? Huh? I hope you enjoy prison!"  
Her father didn't stop, but started thrusting harder and deeper. Rainbow let out a few annoyed grunts and groans along with her tears. He smiled and moaned in pleasure, completely ignoring her, and not even caring about the consequences.  
Rainbow looked up at her father with all sincerity in her deep magenta eyes. "I-I hate you!"  
Her father did nothing but smile. "It's cute that you think I care…"  
The words cracked open Rainbow's heart and increased her sobbing, which now turned to bawling, more now from the emotional pain from it. Her body laid limply, accepting the rape, but now her heart ached a great pain, thinking all the time her father loved her.  
Rainbow's father pulled his hard cock out of her finally. His large stallionhood dripped with wetness, and a bit of precum dripped out of his dick.  
"I can't deal with a pregnancy…" He smiled turned her over. He placed his throbbing cock above her plothole and plunged in. The pegasus let out a small scream and stuffed her face into her hooves.  
"H-how much longer…?"  
Her father did nothing but shrug off her question, pounding rapidly, and almost tearing her anal tissues. She cried out harder and bit into her hooves. "I-It hurts…"  
Her dad was pulsating heavily inside her as he continue to thrust hard. He panted and sweat a little, and Rainbow could do nothing but watch her father's cruel actions. She cried hard in disbelief.  
After long moments of being thrusted into and fucked, her father finally released strongly, filling her plothole beyond the rim with his sticky cum. She let out a gasp and awkward moan from the odd sensation.  
"Alright…" Her dad smiled, still panting. "Your punishment's over…"  
Rainbow grunted and got up off the ground in a conflicting mixture of emotions. She was all angry, sad, confused, and in complete disbelief. She turned and looked angered at him, then agrilly raised her tone.  
" . .ROOM!"  
He father did nothing but shrug, smile, and quietly leave the room with all his dignity. Rainbow on the other hoof was left in tears, crying herself slowly to sleep until morning came.


End file.
